1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic printing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which can be operated in ambient light without the need for a darkroom.
Photographic printing devices which can be used outside of a darkroom have generally consisted of a master font of letters and a movable font mechanically linked together. The master font is positioned in such a manner that the letters carried on the master font can be imaged upon a photosensitive material carried within a light tight enclosure. In order for the operator to be able to space successive letters, various pointers, index scales, notches or indicia on the movable font have been utilized. In some instances, photosensitive material has been developed as each exposure is made and the apparatus is provided with a safe-light window through which the exposed letters can be viewed for positioning successive imaging.
Still another solution for the problem employs a phosphorescent material on a slave strip which produces a fleeting image of the exposed letter to aid the user in the placement of a succeeding letter prior to the next exposure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a photographic printing apparatus of simple construction and relatively modest cost which may be operated in ambient light without the need for a darkroom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a photographic printing apparatus which will produce high quality images on a permanent photosensitive material and also a visible slave strip of the images after each exposure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus by means of which precise spacing of the letters or symbols can be achieved by the operator as the photoprinting proceeds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a photographic printing apparatus in which different fonts of symbols and letters may be substituted as desired with a minimum of effort and using an inexpensive font structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which insures accurate baseline orientation of successive letters or symbols.